paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentry gun
The sentry gun is an electronic autonomous defensive weapon that is featured in Payday: The Heist as a piece of deployable equipment. It can be aquired through the purchase of the Wolf Pack DLC, and advancing to level 5 of the Technician tree. Similar to the trip mines and refill bags, the sentry gun is a deployable item that must be equipped before a heist in order to be utilized. From there, the sentry gun will target and fire at enemy policemen automatically, and will do so until it runs out of ammo, or is destroyed by incoming fire (enemies will target the sentry gun if they are in range). Tactics The sentry gun can be used to great effect to defend choke-points, as the dual machine guns can easily defeat SWAT and Special units alike. Although in some scenarios a doctor or ammo bag can be more helpful, the sentry gun performs in a role like no other, and when upgraded sufficiently, can almost function as another team member, albeit it one dedicated to fire support only. If set up in the right place, it can make short work of assault waves, and free up team members for other activities. It is especially useful on Overkill 145+ difficulty as it can quickly clear areas with many bulldozers such as the bank vault. Compare to players, sentry gun also has many advantages such as higher health (though compensated by its inability to take cover, but it still lasts longer than players when right next to bulldozers.), immune to smokescreen, Tasers, and Cloakers, doesn't need reloading, more sensitive to surroundings, and more accurate. When upgraded, it is unparalleled in its firepower, and highly effective against most types of enemies. The equipment does have some serious drawbacks though. Initially, the sentry Gun only has enough ammo to kill around a dozen or so enemies, assuming the enemies don't destroy it first. Even when upgraded, it will inevitably run out of ammo, with no way of replenishment, limiting its lifespan and effectiveness. One of the most fatal flaws though, is the lack of intelligence - the sentry will not prioritize targeting enemies based on threat, and as a result, may fail to stop a charging Cloaker or a Taser who is incapacitating someone. The most prevalent of drawbacks to the sentry is the Shield Officer - all it takes is for a Shield to stand in front of the sentry gun, and the autonomous weapon will expend all its ammo on that one target without actually doing any damage. Even after the Shield Officer is taken down by players, Shield may sometimes still stand in front of it, blocking its line of fire for a while. The sentry gun also relies heavily on its placement, as it cannot be moved elsewhere once it has been put down, and has limited range and angles, further limiting its versatility. To protect it and maximize the effectiveness, it is advised to place it toward the main direction where the assault waves approch. While keeping the entire entrance covered within range, try to place it as far away from the entrance as possible, prolong the time it got to take down enemies before they get close. Placing it back to a wall or corner is also very helpful to prevent enemies from flanking. To make the sentry guns of full effect, at least 1 or 2 players should stay around it, take down Shields as well as enemies who are trying to flank it, while sentry gun will easily handle the rest of enemies. The sentry gun can also be a nice distraction when, for example, running out of the vault of Diamond Heist on an extreme difficulty and you know there are specials behind you, you can drop the sentry and it will stall enemies long enough for you to run to the chopper in this case, or generally get safe. In First World Bank, dropping a sentry gun near the vault counter is also a good way to distract enemies while the crew empty the vault, as the exit of the vault is a dangerous chokepoint for the crew when they try to get out. Upgrades Trivia * The sentry gun made its first appearance in the No Mercy heist as a decoy/fake sentry. This was before the Wolf Pack DLC was released, which contains a working sentry gun that could be used anywhere. * The Sentry Gun's portrait is the only upgrade portrait in the game that does not have a person in the image (including civilians, the heisters, or enemies). Category:Weapons Category:Wolf Pack DLC